


Buff and Nail Polish

by planetundersiege



Series: Homestuck Trans Lesbians Week 2018 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biceps, Cute, Dialogue, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Trans Lesbians week, Jaderezi, Muscles, Rarepair, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Terezi Pyrope, Trans Jade Harley, painting nails, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Homestuck trans lesbians week 2018: Day 6: Rarepairs.Jade admires her muscles.





	Buff and Nail Polish

“Look Terezi”, Jade said as she stood in front of the mirror, smiling at her reflection as she flexed her bicep. “I’m buff”.

The young woman was proud over her muscles, she had worked hard for them. Yes she had gotten a few remarks about wanting muscles, but she didn’t care. Muscles were awesome, no matter your identity, and she must say, she rocked the buff look. It made her stand out, it made her even more unique than she already was. She already had vitiligo, got lots of looks, and she felt important.

“Yeah yeah, asking the blind one about how you look, how classic of you”, she heard the teal troll answer from where she sat on their bed, painting her nails, her sensitive nose making her able too. “You smell nice though, are you wearing that mint green shirt? But I don’t understand the deal with humans and muscle stereotypes. For us trolls it doesn’t matter if you have muscles or not, just if you are strong. But these muscles really suit you Jade, I’m all flushed for you, all the candy red”.

“Thanks Rezi, you’re the best”, Jade answered her girlfriend, throwing the troll a kiss. Not that she could see it (or maybe she could, a kiss didn’t have a color or a smell, but Terezi always seemed to know stuff), but it was the gesture that mattered.

“Well thank you, I know I’m quite good, but so are you. Come here and give me a kiss, and tell me if candy red is a good color for my toes”.


End file.
